Various devices for handling pipes and the like are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,002 shows an example of the prior art in terms of an apparatus which can transport a pipe and maneuver it on several axis of movement to position the pipe in a required manner. The general objective of the present invention is to substantially improve on the prior art of this type through provision of a more compact and unified apparatus which is capable of even greater versatility in its coordinated movements so that pipes can be positioned with precision and stability at difficult locations, such as against a ceiling in a building structure while being held by the manipulator.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pipe manipulator in the form of a compact, self-contained unit including several separate but coordinated power devices for causing the diverse movements; the manipulator being particularly well adapted for mounting on an adjustable attachment jib of a construction crane boom, but not limited to this mounting or use.
Still another object is to provide a unitized pipe manipulator having built-in power components for achieving a wide range of diverse movements in the pipe gripping jaws of the device, the manipulator being characterized by great rigidity and strength because of its compactness which eliminates bending and deflection present in some of the prior art where operational components are widely spaced.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a pipe manipulator apparatus which is readily attachable through one adapter of coupling flange to a mating support flange of a crane boom or jib.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pipe manipulator whose several moving components are driven by precision mechanism powered by hydraulic power cylinders which are compatible with the hydraulic systems present on construction equipment, such as cranes.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.